Mon Propre Coeur M'a Tué
by Androgyne Light
Summary: Quand le je t'aime moi non plus reste à prouver, quand ce qui ne paraît normal devient une petite bizarrerie qui dérange... Et si la vie de Lily Evans n'avait été qu'un cercle vicieux? Et si...Et si elle était morte pour d'autres raisons? Pourquoi...


**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling m'a gentiment renvoyé le gâteau sur lequel j'avais ecrit en gros "GIVE ME HARRY" donc, non, Potter et ses joyeux compagnons ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Genre:** Dark, romance. Futur Yaoï...ça y est j'en dis trop...Misère...  
**Rating:** PG-15, parce que ça va être vraiment limite-limite...Et si j'ai pas de reviews alors là uhuh ... n-o-t-h-i-n-g. chantage chantage  
**Pairing?** Tatata tambour Tatata! tambour Tatata! rien

« _Mary avait un petit agneau…_ »

Des ecchymoses cinglaient son front haut dans un dernier sursaut de dignité.

« Mary… »

Je passais d'agréables instants…

« _Bêle_ pour moi… »

Oui, je passais d'agréables instants à regarder mourir Severus.

« Rogue, Rogue, Rogue…je _veux _t'entendre. »

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus infâme. Pour moi, ce sourire possédait les côtés merveilleux qu'ont les rires des enfants… Voldemort lui assena un coup violent à l'épaule, et se retourna, les yeux clos, en inspirant profondément. Il secouait sa baguette magique comme s'il eut s'agit d'une baguette de maître d'orchestre. Alors, Severus murmura.

« Lily avait un petit agneau… »

Mon nom est _personne_. Je _n'a_i…ni corps, ni âme à vouer en ce bas monde. L'un et l'autre ne m'appartiennent pas. Je suis évanescente, et bien que présente, je suis inexistante à vos yeux.  
Mon visage est mort. Mes cheveux roux sont ternes. Ma peau laiteuse est devenue craie. Mes yeux se sont éteints. Je n'ai plus personne à aimer. Suis-je donc morte ?  
Y'a des chances que oui…  
Il y a de cela à peu près vingt-cinq ans, ma mère eut une liaison hors mariage. Je pourrais effectivement vous dire que beaucoup de choses en découlèrent, mais il paraît qu'à l'heure actuelle, c'est carrément vulgaire. (En apprenant ça, j'en connais un qui fera moins le cake.)  
Cependant, l'une de ces choses fut particulièrement moins réjouissantes… Bingo, vous y êtes: ma naissance.

Je fus pourtant aimée et choyée, d'une manière que je cessa tout à coup d'espérer dès mon arrivée à Poudlard.

Quand je me réveillais enfin, j'étais couchée dans un cercueil.  
La pièce était sombre, mal éclairée. Normal, me direz-vous, pour une veillée funèbre. Je pensais fugacement à James, qui voulait, de son vivant, être incinéré. Et je riais intérieurement. Mais je comprenais, je comprenais alors pourquoi je pouvais me voir dans ce cas, et me dit que je serais tranquille un bon moment avant qu'il arrive à recoller toutes les cendres ensembles.  
Mes mains avaient été croisées sur mon ventre, que je sentis si léger que je me demandais si quelqu'un avait osé commettre ce que je croyais que les Egyptiens faisaient. Je sais ce que vous vous demandez. Et _non_, je ne me gratte pas les fesses comme jamais sous prétexte que je suis morte.

Soudainement, quelqu'un pénétra _dans_ la pièce, d'un pas tellement furtif qu'il me surprit. Je me dépêchais de me recoucher bras en croix comme une idiote. Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit tandis que je me traitais de tous les noms mentalement. Et s'il m'avait vue ? Réfléchis, Lily. Si ta grand-mère s'était mise à danser la salsa le jour de son enterrement, crois-tu qu'on l'aurait enterrée ? Une partie de moi murmura « _pt'être bien que oui_ ».  
L'autre n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un homme d'une rare beauté se postait face à ma nouvelle résidence, les mains prises de convulsions frénétiques qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Je restais bouche bée, à contempler ce que mes yeux ne voulurent me permettre des mois auparavant. D'un point de vue différent, je sentis mes lèvres se recourber en un sourire moqueur, et bien malgré moi, murmurai :

« Le grand Sirius Black est de retour ? »

S'il m'entendit, il n'en dévoila rien, et j'en conçus une peine qui me fit tressaillir. Puis, brusquement, comme s'il faisait cela tous les jours, Sirius se pencha sur moi. Ou plutôt, sur mon corps…  
Bon. Disons mon cadavre. Je crois que c'est à cet instant que je pris conscience de la vérité. De un, parce que j'étais assise dessus, de deux, parce que…Le Gryffondor insolent que demeura tant d'année Sirius Black ne se serait jamais permit une telle chose, moi vivante. Je les regardais, lui et mon pâle ersatz mort se toucher.  
Il se produisit à ce moment précis un évènement que je fus destinée à ne plus ressentir de toute mon existence. Je le sentis, quand ses lèvres touchèrent les lèvres bleuies de ce qu'il restait de mon passage sur cette terre et ailleurs, perçu son baiser comme si un millier de frissons parcouraient ma peau, et s'en allaient en laissant la sensation à la fois amère et douce du regret.

Je tendis soudain la main qui, comme je m'y attendais, passa à travers. Je pense que, sur la liste de mes déceptions les plus grandes, ce fut la troisième fois que je ressentis un vide aussi obsédant. Il m'observait à présent sans me voir, quand timidement, je touchais de mes doigts ses lèvres, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps sans en être capable.

Il frissonna, et sans comprendre pourquoi, me tourna le dos.

D'une main tremblante, il caressa la joue de Lily sans vie, et murmura quelque chose, si bas que je ne l'entendis pas.

« Je ne te le dirais jamais assez... »

Lorsque j'observais James se chamailler avec ses parents, je posais ensuite mes yeux sur Remus, Peter et Sirius, immobiles, qui le regardaient aussi. Ils n'eurent jamais le temps de faire semblant de regarder ailleurs, et cela m'ennuyait. Car je voyais soudain la haine s'éveiller dans leurs yeux, et s'échapper, s'élever autour d'eux en buée de désespoir.  
Ils prenaient inlassablement des allures de statues repues de calme et d'impassibilité. Mais dès que je me tournais vers eux, nous ressemblions à gens qui ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et qui pourtant partagent le secret d'une colère tellement tenace qu'elle nous coupait et la parole, et ce qui aurait pu nous recoller.  
La mère de Remus le craignait. Elle enfermait son fils dans sa chambre, l'été venu, et partait ailleurs.  
Peter supportait sans broncher les moqueries de son père. Tandis que Sirius n'était attendu nul part, ce qui lui aurait semblé bien futile si seulement il y avait eu quelqu'un pour partager sa solitude avec lui.  
Et moi ? J'étais _aimée_. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce que je faisais là. Et comment haïr James…Sans me détester.  
Remus chuchotait parfois qu'on était pareils, et je pensais brusquement que ce n'était pas vrai. Moi, je ne suis pas un monstre.

Novembre et son ballet de feuilles…L'automne avait approché à grand spas, les arbres se mourraient, et le bruit du ruisseau qui avait parcouru tout septembre durant mourut avec, en même temps que tout. La vérité c'est que ce bruit aussi tristement répandu possédait de triste réputation un fantôme pathétiquement célèbre…Mimi geignarde. Les robinets avaient été laissés grands ouverts, et pas les bons cette fois-ci. Nous devions de temps en temps changer de classe car la toiture s'écroulait sous le poids de l'eau sur la tête d'un élève. Sinon, ça allait. Quoique Mrs Pomfresh avait été forcée d'ajouter à ses capacités déjà hors normes la réanimation. 

Je traversais à présent le parc à petits pas, en inspirant d'un souffle court. C'est qu'il faisait froid, et bien que je faisais tout pour ne pas ressembler à canard frileux, c'était raté. Mes mains s'agitaient inutilement sur mes cheveux, mes épaules, comem le font toutes les filles inutiles : inconsciemment.  
Je saisis subitement d'un regard Remus, à des années lumières de ma petite course à pieds, sous le grand marronnier. Il sembla ennuyé, et se tenait la bouche d'une main. Je me suggérais que ses arriérés de copains ne devaient pas être loin. J'avançai d'un pas vif, Remus me copia…Mais en reculant. Il écarquilla les yeux brièvement, mais suffisamment pour que je le remarque. D'un mouvement d'animal apeuré, il fit quelques enjambées et alla se planquer derrière le marronnier. J'ouvrais les yeux de surprise, et voyais Sirius émerger de la Cape d'Invisibilité. Celui-ci marcha alors directement vers moi, sans hésitation, et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Son col en était justement taché. Il m'ouvrit ses bras, arrivée à lui, je le poussa presque immédiatement et violement et courus au devant de Remus. Je trébucha brutalement, me retenant et tomba à demi sur lui, quand mes yeux, qui refusaient de voir se figèrent sur la silhouette pendue en l'air.

Le sang me _battait_ les veines. Me battait les tempes. Me battait tout court.

« _Sev_… »

Je prononçais ce simple mot comme une question.

James me fit soudainement face, les manches retroussées, sa cravate dénouée pendant sur sa chemise sur laquelle séchait paisiblement du sang.  
Et je tournais la tête en signe désespéré vers Severus.  
Il l'avait pendu. Pendu par les cheveux.

Un cri hystérique poussa de mes lèvres, ce que je n'entendis pas, un avertissement venant de Sirius, puis je me reculais. La baguette magique apparue sous mes doigts, j'en menaçais James, à la fois horrifiée et dégoûtée par le _bruit_ arraché que j'entendis alors. Je n'en avais jamais vu une telle quantité…De ce liquide rouge. Je le considérais posément, et Severus Rogue fut la première personne que j'étais presque condamnée à voir pisser le sang. Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'est de mourir à petits feux...  
Comment dire ? …Beurk ? De la sueur se mêlait en abondance au sang qui lui dégoulinait du front, gouttait d'un plic ploc tapageur sur la terre sèche…et semblait lui rentrer dans la bouche et retomber en filets de bave rose au sol. Je hurlais sans pouvoir me contenir davantage. De toutes façons, c'était ça ou dégueuler sur Potter. Réflexion faite…  
Un flot de paroles insensées me terrassa sur place de bêtise. Tant et si bien que j'en devins rouge pivoine.

« Potter…si Gryffondor se…fait blâmer par TA faute, je T'ENTERRE ! TOI ! et toute ta clique. «

Distinctement, j'écoutais d'une oreille affolée un gargouillis indescriptible s'échapper de la bouche trempée de Severus. Manifestement, il ricanait.  
Tout portait donc à croire qu'il avait des désillusions en réserve, ce garçon-là.

« POTTER ! »

Le corps du Serpentard chuta lourdement au sol. Des poignées. Des poignées de cheveux reposaient un peu partout autour.  
Je me surpris à en ramasser, agenouillée auprès de Severus que j'enjambai pour mieux me pencher sur la plaie. « _La_ » Plaie ? Hinhin... Pauvre idiote, sa peau s'était ouverte à plusieurs endroits ! Bon, ce n'est pas trop le moment, on dirait… Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Comme il semblait toujours conscient, je pouvais pas vraiment lui filer de baffes. Une petite voix s'insinua là où il ne le fallait pas : '_Mais en d'autres circonstances…_'  
Un court instant se passa pendant laquelle mon _unique_ neurone sautait à la corde en chantant tout seul, je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre que Remus me tirait en arrière, qu'un grognement _sourd_ monta de ma gorge. Sur ma droite, mon cerveau prenait vaillamment conscience des geignements étouffés que le garçon – sur lequel je suis légèrement assise – produisait.

Remarque importante : mon tempérament de gamine modèle m'avait obligée pendant des années à prendre sur moi. Mais à cet instant, je pivotais et me dépêtrais des jambes de Rogue. Puis, j'envoyais gentiment mes poings à hauteur de ce que je trouvais…A condition que ça appartienne à James.

« Espèce de trou du troll ! »

Je le foudroya d'un regard, enlaça mes bras autour de ses jambes et le fit basculer à terre.

« Hein ?

pause.

QUOI ? Mais aïe. »

Le catch, à côté de moi, c'est de la RAGNAGNA.

Sirius fit un drôle de bruit qui me laissa perplexe. Je crois bien qu'il glapit. Fille ou pas fille, sa galanterie ne fit qu'un tour : là, on s'attaquait au garçon qu'il devait accompagner aux toilettes il y a encore deux ans pour pas le perdre. Ceci dit, au lieu de me mettre une beigne, il opta pour une solution des plus raffinées. Me filer des coups de pieds.  
Etant donné que j'étais entrain de mettre sa pâtée à son copain, je faillis me ramasser son pied dans le visage, et tenta de me relever à un moment mal venu : celui où votre adversaire vous maintient au sol.  
Le pire fut de sentir son talon écraser ostensiblement mon estomac. Mon chemisier !  
Fermer les yeux.  
Inspirer.  
Lancer un Avada Kedavra et glisser discrètement le corps en pâture au calamar géant qui vit dans le lac.

Dépoussiérant d'une main ma jupe, je tirai sur ma chemise singulièrement mal en point, et me souvint tout à coup que j'avais eu une baguette magique… dans le temps.

Zut.

Au point où j'en suis…

« JAMES ! Je vais te finir à mains nues. »

« Ah ! Evans…Lily ! Du calme, tu ne vois pas que attifé de la sorte, Sevy passera _encore moins_ de temps à se laver les cheveux ? », m'expliqua-t-il posément.

Je vais me le faire.

« Nous lui rendons service. », gloussa Sirius.

Il me toisa bientôt de toute sa hauteur, car j'amorçais un geste en sa direction, et je dus crier par-dessus son épaule afin de m'adresser à son ami, plié de rire.

« Sur ce point…, commençais-je d'une voix froide.

Vous êtes, toi et Severus, aussi déplorables en coiffure que des… »

« …Sangs-de-Bourbes, ahah… »

Severus ferma les yeux sur ce mot, allongé dans l'herbe.

Je comptais trois secondes. Sirius me souriait à moi seule d'un air contenté, sachant d'avance que…

« Espèce de SALE CHEVELU ! »

Je me dégageais prestement de Sirius et me planta face à James, qui tremblait sans rien dire.

« Potter… »

Tu ne me fais pas peur, semblais-je dire en l'exécutant d'un regard.

« Il…il t'as traité de TU-SAIS-QUOI ! », s'exclama le Gryffondor, sur le point d'aller chercher d'autres prétextes à lui casser la tronche.

« Encore un mot, un _seul_, POTTER ! Et j'enlève des points à GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un détail que je venais de me rappeler. Je suis préfète-en-chef. Ma fierté menaçait de me submerger à tout moment, mais bon…

« Ta propre maison ? », répondit le Gryffondor, perplexe.

« PARFAITEMENT ! »

Sur ce, je lui fis les gros sourcils. Le jeune homme adopta une mine boudeuse, et partit sans demander son reste.  
Fière de moi, je me tournais machinalement vers son meilleur ami qui allait s'étrangler de rire.

Je m'avançais un peu, ayant l'impression qu'à mesure que je l'approchais, il s'_hérissait_, pareil à un animal qu'on effraie. Finalement, ses mains se levèrent à hauteur de ses yeux. Il gloussait, puis me confia en haussant le ton pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Non, s'il te plaît, Lily, la dernière fois…ça fait trop mal. »

« Il faudra vraiment que je songe à te tuer… »

« Ah la la…Elles disent toutes ça. »

Il se redressa subitement en disant cela, de nouveau plein d'élégance et de grâce. Luttant contre l'idée pourtant fort alléchante de le secouer en hurlant, je respirais doucement.

« Mais saches que c'est réciproque…, rétorqua le brun lentement.  
Sur ce, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, cala une longue mèche derrière son oreille et pivota sur ses talons, me laissant en plant.

Allons donc, mes bons, je dois me refaire une beauté », dit-il en s'adressant d'abord à Peter.

« Remus, tu me feras une petite tasse de thé ? »

Mais le lycan ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je contournai Severus, près duquel Peter attendait en se demandant vaguement s'il se rappelait une formule appropriée. Il eut une meilleure idée que moi, et chuchota, de peur de se tromper :

« Episkey ? »

« Peeeteeer ? »

Mais quand Sirius l'appela, le garçon se remit debout face à moi, ses yeux brillant de gourmandise, sous le regard dégoûté de Rogue, et courut à la poursuite de Black qui traversait la pelouse d'une démarche de Prince. Prince de mes fesses, oui.

« Avec des petits gâteaux ? », s'écria le plus jeune en sautillant.

J'écouta patiemment la respiration rauque du jeune homme qui s'approchait à pas de…loup, tout près, dans mon dos à dire vrai.  
Quelque chose me disait que la pleine lune devait être très proche.

Le secret de Lupin…  
Je l'entendais, le voyais, vivais. Sans que lui n'entende, ne voie et vive…  
Depuis que je l'avais surprit de mes propres yeux. Sur l'instant, sa réaction sembla à mi-chemin entre l'envie de me bouffer et celle de me renvoyer à coups de pieds au derrière de là d'où j'étais arrivée.  
Ensuite… ? Ensuite, j'avais sursauté de surprise, en voyant apparaître à mes côtés les Maraudeurs, mon regard affolé ne quittant plus la peau de Lupin qui ondulait…  
Poussée hors de la Cabane par un Sirius _exceptionnellement_ hors de lui, je n'eus soudain d'autres explications qu'un long hurlement déchiré que la douleur et le chagrin mutilaient ensemble.

Que devais-je faire, maintenant que je l'avais bien regardé ? Me comporter, sourire…Faire semblant, peut-être. J'avais réagi normalement, je crois. J'avais réagi comme un être humain. Ce qui signifie que je suis stupide…depuis le début. Je me suis tue. A l'instar de cette fille bête et hypocrite qui vit que l'éclat de lueur qui agite les yeux anormalement ambrés d'un garçon…N'est un fait qu'un creux. Le désir sourd de bouffer.

Je paraissais alors convaincue que la misère du monde tenait sur les épaules.

Remus s'arrêta net.

Atrocement intime…Tout ce à quoi se résumait de que j'avais aperçu.

Il m'en voulait éperdument.

L'amertume remonta le long de ma gorge. D'un geste souple, mon corps se mû. Je luis fis face.

« Tu t'es bien régalé ? »

« Je ne désirais pas ça… »

Mais alors que je l'excusais déjà à moitié, je vis ce qu'un monstre ressent, les yeux qu'il forçait à relever sur mon visage, ignorant avec difficulté le sang recouvrant mes mains, et ses lèvres frémissantes. D'un coup sec, j'abandonnais toute envie de prendre mon courage à deux mains, et de lui pardonner. Je lui plaquais ma main droite sur la joue, le giflant. Une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'il vienne chercher ce qu'il avait réellement désiré. J'entendis sa bête s'apaiser lentement d'un grondement, et murmurai, pour moi-même…

« Va-t-en. »

Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Severus dormait (Enfin, j'espère que c'est ça…). Mais il apparut très vite que je me bornais à le réveiller toutes les cinq secondes en remuant à droite et à gauche.

« Rogue. »

Rien.  
Hésitante, je levais ma main au-dessus de la joue que je parvenais à voir, sa tête émergeant à peine des draps. Et suspendit mon geste…une poignée de secondes, et le dos de ma main toucha sa peau fraîche.  
La morsure d'ongles qui pénètrent ma peau me réveilla de ma torpeur, et au même moment, le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux.

« Je suis… »

Il m'arrêta cependant d'un regard. Cela valait sans doute mieux, car lui comme moi savions que j'allais encore m'excuser.

Il ne me donna pas le temps de partir, bien que j'étais entrain d'empiéter sur son espace privé. Sa voix doucereuse me glaça le sang.

« Depuis quand…depuis quand m'appelles-tu Rogue ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Pomfresh arriva pourtant, armée de sa baguette, et bouscula sans ménagements Severus en arguant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour sa chevelure dans l'immédiat.  
Il se redressa docilement sur son oreiller, mais quand l'infirmière lui dévoila la pommade qu'elle tenait entre les mains, il eut à peu près la même réaction qu'un chat qu'on essaie de balancer à la flotte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-elle brusquement tandis que d'une main experte, elle dévissait le pot couleur magenta.

Je pris la parole, en ayant pour arrière-pensée, je l'avoue, de devancer Severus qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'être planqué sous ses couvertures.

« C'est Ja… »

« Rien. »

Le jeune homme se releva tout doucement. Il fixait le sol d'un regard désespérément vide.

« Mrs Evans, laissez donc s'exprimer Mr Rogue. »

Il paraît que Mrs Pomfresh devint par la suite une légende dans toute la profession, le genre de légende qui ne pose pas de questions… j'ai un peu de mal à y croire.

« Je pense qu'il en est encore capable, n… »

Mais malgré son calme apparent, Severus objecta tout de suite.

« C'est rien. », murmura-t-il.

« Rien qui en vaille la peine. »

A la fin, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ma conscience se serra. Si elle existe.  
Je ne sus que bien longtemps après qu'il m'avait regardé de la manière dont on regarde un être qu'on vient de perdre.

Mrs Pomfresh, incapable de faire preuve d'autorité autrement qu'en menaçant de faire manger à un élève de la pimentine, partit en nous faisant les gros yeux. (Je venais de prendre conscience qu'on ne disait pas « faire les gros sourcils » mais « faire les gros yeux »…James devait sans doute être entrain de se poser des questions sur mon état mental, mais c'est pas grave. J'assume.)

Je ne disais rien. Je n'en voyais tout simplement pas la peine…Severus avait raison. Il rompit le silence en tâtant la masse crémeuse sur son front, qui s'avéra terriblement efficace. Ses plaies se refermaient l'une après l'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'étais soulagée que ça ne fasse pas de bruit…

Mes mains se serraient convulsivement sur mes genoux. Je demeurais assise, malgré la gêne qui appesantissait l'atmosphère.  
Quand j'osai finalement faire le premier pas, posant mes yeux dans les siens, il prit timidement la parole.

« Tu as peur que Gryffondor perde la Coupe ? Pas de panique, je suis une _tombe_. »

Il rit sèchement.

La différence entre les deux tons de personnalité m'arracha le cœur…

« Non…Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! James, il… »

« Je t'ai entendu. Je t'ai…vu. Assez, d'ailleurs. »

Il se recoucha doucement et me tourna le dos, ajoutant à ma culpabilité un geste de crainte, crus-je apercevoir, lorsqu'il s'entortilla dans ses couvertures. Comme pour…et ne plus me voir, et se protéger de ce qui l'entourait. Moi, en l'occurrence ?

Je restais là un moment, je pense, détaillant sans la voir la pièce dans laquelle Severus reposait. Blanche, dans les tons légèrement beiges, elle contrastait étrangement avec la présence du garçon dans cette pièce. Il ne me voyait vraiment pas. Ses cheveux noir jais révélaient ci et là des tons clairs dus à la peau de son crâne…Qu'on voyait très bien.

Je me promis silencieusement de ne rien faire.  
A mes yeux, ma présence m'avait parue dangereusement désinvolte, dans ce parc, à cette heure de la journée, je venais de jouer avec Severus…Et j'attendais, las, empreinte des allures d'une petite fille qui attend patiemment que son jouet ne soit plus cassé. Et à parler de moi, estimant que l'existence du Serpentard dépendait, ne serait qu'un instant de la mienne, je ne valais en définitive pas _mieux_ que ces filles inutiles que je méprisais. Je suis, j'étais et resterais l'une des leurs.  
M'apitoyant une fois encore sur mon sort, j'écoutais la respiration tellement parfaite et silencieuse de Severus. Il dormait du sommeil des morts.  
Cela me dérangeait. Dans mon infinie bonté, je me pris à songer qu'il faudrait que je parte, à présent, m'apprêta à me lever, quand je l'entendis enfin, du bout des lèvres me murmurer.

« Dégage. » 


End file.
